riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mar War
The Mar War also known as The New Mar Continental War was a Nine month Conflict that took place on the After Life realm of New Mar, between the 2 nations of both the Faith Empire, of Faith Germany and the Tronica Republic of The Kingdom of Tronica, in which was conducted, coordinated and master mined by Tronic Republican General Viel Valieum, in order to destroy Soul Harrison in order to claim Princess Panora Roran all to himself. The Mar War was known to be the first official War ever to be fought in the After Life Realm of New Mar consisting of Angelics fighting amongst each other, like those of an actual conflation consisting of humans fighting against each other for control of Power. The Mar War would forever change the History of the After Life Realms where other future wars would soon follow afterward. ''Prior to the Events 'Unknown Contact' Before the war, Soul Harrison had been contacted by a Man in a Blue Cloak in which he believed to be a master mind in knowing how to escape the clutches of the Walls surrounding Faith Germany, but Soul Harrison himself is not that stupid to think this, and instead believes that he is just prank calling his line because he is either board or desperate for attention. The Man in the Blue Cloak would often refer Soul Harrison as his employer fo the entire Continent of Turismo, along with the Kingdom of Tronica from beyond the walls to the South. Soul Harrison still unconvinced, manages to do deeds for the man in order to get him to stop calling his line multiple times, and leave his nation alone. However little dose both Soul Harrison and Faith Germany know, is that the Man in the blue cloak is in fact Viel Valieum, General of the Tronic Republic for the Kingdom of Tronica, and Princess Panora's most loyal and trusted advisor for her newly established military. Veil Valieum knowing of Princess Panora's marriage To Soul Harrison after the Angelic Walker left the walls on the other side of the Oceanic gap in order to get water to terraform into fuel for the Nation of Faith Germany, Valieum's soldiers would cross the Oceanic gap in secrecy unknown to both nations where they would learn how to use the outer computer of the Wall, and discover Princess Panora's true feelings for Soul Harrison. Outraged by this discover Veil decided to come up with a solution in order to help break away their marriage, by dressing himself as a high ranking official of the After Life Realm and trick New Harrison into attacking his own wife's kingdom and having him get blamed for everything. At this very moment Valieum began conducting multiple false targets for the Faith Empire to attack in order to start a war using the Walls towards his advantage knowing that Soul Harrison will never be able that he is indeed hitting his own wife's kingdom, and by the time he would find out his actions it would be too late. 'First Attacks on Tronica' The first attacks on Tronica began in the Spring of 29 A.L. When the man in the blue Cloak, ordered Soul Harrison to wipe out multiple beasts that were threatening Princess Panora's village of Sadie. In which Soul Harrison responded by sending in an attack of about 30 German soldiers air lifted by Drop ships in order to attack and wipe out the entire village. The attack and smoke would cause shock to the people of Tronica, but most likly to Princess Panora after receiving word. Realizing that his plan was working, Valieum than placed on his coat a second time and called a very annoyed Soul Harrison a day later and said that a large form of sky beasts were attacking Bronia point in order lay their nesting grounds, and that he would have to destroy every thing by air in order to prevent a spread, Soul Harrison however began to question Valieum's tasks for he did remember that the kingdom of Troncia was beyond the walls of the South, but Velieum lied and urged him that Panora was on the East stating that she is counting on him to clear the ground so she can return back. Much to Soul Harrison's disgrace he followed the Task, and ordered a squadron of about 20 Agier Fighters, and about 39 Bombers to bomb the sige in which he was told to do, however unknown to him he was bombing Cazadia, the capital of The Kingdom of Tronica, and Princess Panora's home residence, it would be from here that Princess Panora would see the horror or the attack with her own eyes, and be deeply broken hearted after learning it was Faith Germany that attacked the village of Sadie a day ago. While using these attacks towards his advantage General Velieum managed to keep Panora safe in the under ground bunker of the castle, but her home was demolished during the air raid. Homeless Princess Panora than ordered her staff including to General Velieum to vacate the premise immediately, so she can secretly pay a little visit to Soul Harrison. However while on the way she noticed that the planes were indeed from Faith Germany, and she felt as if her heart was now crushed. At one point she wanted to know where Soul Harrison was after asking a couple of the pilots that were just getting out of their planes, she was told that Soul Harrison was under ground, at the time. Completely broken Princess Panora flies back to her kingdom leaving the pilots puzzled. Soul Harrison eventually came out just 3 seconds after she took off, and was told that Panora wanted to see him. Soul Harrison was excited and asked where she was, but was left confused after he was told she left as soon as they told her that he were under ground. 'Final Attacks & Start of the War' General Veil now sensing the anger in Princess Panora growing even stronger decided to conduct one final attack on her kingdom, in hopes of startin a war between the Soul Harrison and Princess Panora. After contacting Soul Harrison a third time, he told him that the sky beast and Desert dwellers were now vacating the entire play ground section of Eastwa, and that they must be destroyed immiedieatly, Soul Harrison attempted to decline stating that he could no longer do this anymore, by General Viel in his cloak stated that if he didn't do it the childern of Princess Panora would be killed and never again be able to have fun. 9 Months of Warfare 'Early Victories for Faith Germany' Through the early months leading up to August, Faith Germany appeared to be gaining the upper hand against Princess Panora and the rest of Tronica, eventually pushing the Tronica Republic out of Bronia Point and into the Islands of Maralin. Despite heavy poundings from newly created Towers, similar to those surrounding the country of Faith Germany and that were connected to the wall. The War began to take a turn for the worst, by September in which would later force God, to lift the Boarders of other realms in which no other resident would ever known until after the war. 'Arrival of Prince Zoran' Zoran was chosen and arrived at fast speed towards the aide of his youngest daughter Panamala in which allowed her to launch a large amphibious Invasion in order to try and reclaim her kingdom. 'Turning Point' On September 21st, of 29 A.L. Princess Panora, now with the aide of her father Prince Zoran of Ior Sorna, conducted a full scale landing operation on the beaches of Galora, during a non violent sand storm at the time, where she managed to clear the beach in about 3 hours, but not before taking heavy losses on her side as well. As Faith Germany began to pull back into the mountains, Zoran scouted ahead and took out multiple search parties along side several recon forces, where he and his squad managed to locate the remainments of the Faith German forces entrenching themselves around the City of Galora. At that very moment an air fleet of about 200 Bombers began to pound the advance of Princess Panora just as Zoran had returned to the Tronican front lines, to inform he of the situation. Despite a minor F.E. advantage over the Tronica ground forces, whom not yet has recieved a military air force at the time, were force to scatter in several locations around the Desert using rocks, Trenches and anything that they could hide behind in order to miss the attacks from the air, making it even more difficult for the Luftwaffe to hit their targets from the skies. After being bogged down in both the Desert and Beach line for a grand total of about 4 hours, Princess Panora fearing the loss of her entire army orders an immediate withdraw back tot he Marlain Islands, but just as Panora is about to call in a withdraw back to the Maralin Islands, Zoran talks her out of the plan stating that planes can be beaten, and that she actually has the advantage due to the Sand Storm that is completely hiding the postion of her troops movements on the ground. By this very point the Storm eventually began to increase causing major damage to Princess Panora, Zoran and the rest of the Tronica Advance, but the Storm's increase of high winds would later force the retreat of the Luftwaffe allowing her to move up. After arriving in the Mountains, many of the Soldiers of the Faith Empire were entriely coruppted from all of the sand, while most of the storm began to mess around with their wiring and Sonar. Seeing this to an advantage Princess Panora ordered the attack and managed to reclaim the City just before the Storm could rip her, along with her father and army apart. Tronica's victory at the landing beaches of Galora was a very strong turning point in the Mar War. At this very point Princess Panora was finally starting to regain the land that she had lost to Faith Germany's blitz invasion. Additionally, With Faith Germany in retreat, things were starting to look very well for The Republic of Tronica. At this very point along with the arrival of Prince Zoran, Princess Panora was now ready to invade the mainland even further, and reclaim their capital of Cazadia. However before the any further Engagements were made Faith Germany pulled out of Cazadia before Tronica had a chance to attack, the cause of this is entirly unknown, but the Liberation of the entire Galora region brought about an offical Turning Point in the entire Mar Conflict, in which General Velieum used this turning point in order to unleash Operation Kill The Nation, in hopes of spreading Princess Panamala's hatred for Soul Harrison even higher than before. 'War of the West' The victory at Galora ensured Princess Panora that she can indeed beat Soul Harrison's Empire and began to fouse all of her attacks towards the City of Amana, where she had planned to open up the road up to her capital of Cazadia. She managed to force breaches pretty quickly due to General Veil giving Soul Harrison wrong info, and instead of him attacking and defending the West, his forces were attacking civilians along the East. Mayor George Frola the Third of the city of Kesingta, managed to survie the intense massacre of the city, and inform Princess Panamala of the massacres. With her anger now at her limit, Princess Panora had completely lost all love and respect for Soul Harrison, and now instead of taking him in as a prisoner, she now wanted him dead. This anger would spark shock withing Zoran, but Zoran knowing Soul Harrison for Milleniums when they were alive knew that somethin was up with the war. However before Zoran could tell for sure, he was ordered by Princess Panora to go under cover and destroy a Fuel depot located within the downtown section of Anama. Although he was able to accomplish this with a team of about 20 Trained soldiers. Zoran was starting to get more and more doubts on Soul Harrison's involvement in startin the Conflict. By September 28th, Anama was liberated by Tronica sending the rest of the F.E. forces retreating into the hill of Salva. Princess Panora managed to regain her capital of Cazadia, in that one faithful day without a single shot being fired much to her surprise, and General Viel was now getting more and more closer to his goal on gettin rid of Soul Harrison. On the 2nd, of October The hills of Salva were retaking back under Tronica control followed by the Fields of Mackon about 9 days later. 'Zoran Finds out the Truth' Princess Panora continued to send Zoran behind Faith German lines where he managed to strike them hard amongst their supplies of Fuel and Ammunition, but Zoran came to heart into eventually revealing his disguise to one of the soldiers of Faith Germany in order to get their side of the story, and what really happened. It would be from hear that Zoran would know of the blue Cloak man, and the where abouts of a Traitor in Tronica, however he would no longer discover this until the Cease Fire on December 31st of 29 A.L. 'Faith Imperial Withdraw' As October clashed into November the entire Western side of Tronica was back under Princess Panora's control along with the Eastern theater. Soul Harrison now knowing that the Desert Beast is about to over run the rest of his empire, ordered all forces out of Tronica and back across the Walls of the Night side of the Oceanic Gap, leaving the Kingdom of Tronica to celebrate their victory against Faith Germany, after about 7 months of bloody fighting. Despite this victory the War would no longer end until another 2 and a half months of warfare against the walls of Faith Germany, under the direct authority and command of Princess Panora, and a very amused and excited General Velieum. 'Zoran's Visits Berlin' 'Attempts to Invade Faith Germany' 'First Attempt' Princess Panora agrees to General Viel's terms of an Invasion of Faith Germany, but their first attempt is easily destroyed by the Towers as they entered the German Country side, where Panora had completely forgotten about the Towers that used to watch New Harrison in the years prior to the events of the war, and temporarily abandoned an Invasion of Faith Germany. Panora knew that their was little that she could do to bring the war to New Harrison unless those toweres, including the wall were destroyed. Since the first Invasion failed, Panora alined all of her troops 20 miles away from the walls and were placed on stand bye just incase of a Faith Imperial Counter attack. 'Destruction of the Soul Terraformer & Second Attempt on Faith Germany' Viel, than reveals to Princess Panora, that there was a weakness in the Towers surrounding the entire Country, and eventually leads her towards Soul Harrison's side of the Oceanic Gap, in which she destroys the Soul Terraformer, with a Core Pistol, which later causes the Towers to shut down and collapse all over the country of Faith Germany, leaving behind large Gabs in the Walls in which allowed the Tronic Republic to continue their offensive through the Wall and towards Berlin. 'Towers come Back Online' Upon occupying Frankfurt, Zoran manages to sneak into the Soul Terraformer Realm, in which he manages to heal the System allowing the 22 Towers to come back online and replenish their Durability Damage, by raising from where they once collasped and back in their places. The Towers fire on all directions of the Republican Advance in which forces them to with draw back towards the wall, which quikcly shuts and entombs the Republic to their fates. With the armies of Tronica now weakened, from both failed attempts on trying to conquer Faith Germany, Princess Panora despite her temporary hatred for Soul Harrison called a cease fire in which delighted Zoran. However Princess Panora stated that the cease fire would only be done if Soul Harrison comes out from behind the walls and sees her face to face. Aftermath Upon the failed Invasion of Germany, and the Towers back on line, Princess Panora and Soul Harrison discussed their parts behind the conflict in which Zoran eventually reveals that some one In Tronica has planned this conflict all along and was attempting to blame the whole thing on Soul Harrison in an attempt to get rid of him. Princess Panora's anger would eventually drop down into confusion, as she than demanded her father to point out the one who was responsible for starting the entire conflict, Zoran having to be focused more on the war's ending, couldn't even remember or figure out who the man behind the blue cloak was, at the moment for he was forced to head back towards Ior Sorna, before a decision could be made. 'Valiuem's Execution' 2 Months after the War, in the year 30 A.L. General Viel Valieum accidentally revealed his whole scheme to his minions while Young John, and Tammie were listening in which they reported automatically to the princess with a recoding, of his entire plan and exposing how he was close to getting rid of Soul Harrison, if the Towers hadn't come back online. Enraged, Princess Panora thanked the children and ordered her secretary in the most calm voice as she could put it to bring her Viel Valieum. Viel appears and attempts to lie in his defense stating that he had nothing to do with the war, and that he still had no idea of what lies beyond the Oceanic Gap. Seeing red, Princess Panora executes Viel, but not before relieving him of his command. In the aftermath of Valieum's execution Princess Panora entered Faith Germany and surprised Soul Harrison while he was at a bar talking to Lars Henstien, with wings, and arms wrapped around his back stating that he was forgiven, for she now knew the truth on the entire war's start. 'Effects on the After Life' After the Mar War The Kingdom of Tronica entered a new era of Military units as Princess Panora began to construct planes, helicopters and Air ships of her own, in order to help her in the future in case of a second Invasion. The Marriage of both Panora and Soul Harrison were saved despite Panora's near attempt at almost wanting Soul Harrison dead. It also allowed the boarders to the other realms to be open in order to allow others to visit one another. The Mar War would be the first major After Life War to take place on an After Life Realm between Angelics, making the Realm of New Mar the first major realm in history of the After Life to wage such conflict. It would also be the first major war to use guns, tanks, and other advance technology, while the other realms were only armed with swords and spears at the time, while defending against Devils. It might have been because of Faith Germany's advanced munitions on why Walls surround the nation, and why Soul Harrison was forbidden to go beyond. Trivia'' Category:After Life Wars Category:29 A.L. Category:Mar Conflict Category:After Life Events